


Bitten

by MouseInTheCastle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Redemption (eventually), Prank Gone Wrong AU, Werewolf Severus Snape, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseInTheCastle/pseuds/MouseInTheCastle
Summary: The Prank goes wrong. Severus Snape survives,..but is now a werewolf. He is determined to figure this new life out on his own, but for some reason, Remus Lupin wont leave him be! Remus, on the other hand, struggles to do what he thinks is right as he battles with himself and with the people hethoughtwere his best friends.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sirius’ Worst Idea, Snape is recovering, and Remus is breaking apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is only my second time posting my writing on AO3, and probably around my fifth time writing anything at all. I’m pretty new, and this hasn’t been beta read, so please feel free to tell me if you catch and errors! Please enjoy n_n b

Remus sat back from his position hunched over the toilet in the third floor boy's room. His stomach cramped. He wanted to kill Sirius. He wanted to _himself_. This was his worst nightmare.

There was just no way to rationalize it. He certainly didn't like the black haired Slytherin, but he didn't hate him. Not like his friends did. Not like Sirius apparently did.

But he would never wish this on anyone, not even his worst enemy. And he definitely never wanted any blood on his hands. And, despite the emptiness he felt, he didn't _truly_ want to die. But in one thoughtless act, Sirius had essentially ended his life, as well as Snape’s.

Snape wasn’t completely dead yet, though that didn't give Remus much hope. He was currently lying in the infirmary, fighting for his life against the havoc the virus was wreaking on his body. Remus himself shuddered remembering that pain. If Snape died, Remus would end up in Azkaban, if not outright executed.

Even if the other boy survived, it was unlikely that Severus would keep his secret. Remus’ life would be ruined. He shuttered again, feeling disgusted at his own selfishness. It was _him_ who had ruined Snape’s life. Even if the boy survived, he would be a monster. 

He would be Like Remus. 

Remus suddenly lurched forward and wretched again.

After a few painful minutes, Remus lowered his head into his arms, resting both against the cool porcelain seat in front of him. Regret, anger, betrayal, and so much more swirled and churned in his stomach, and he sat, swallowing mouthfuls of air and saliva, too exhausted to start retching again. 

That's how the other marauders found him sometime later. 

Thankfully, they said very little as they hauled him up into the dorms. Remus was barely conscious as James stripped him of his outer robe and shoes before clumsily tucking him into bed. Sirius was completely silent the entire time, pale faced and wide eyed. 

———

The next day was Saturday, which Remus only knew because Peter told him. Remus hadn't gone to any classes for the past week. Not since he was released from the infirmary the morning after the incident.

Since then he spent his days so filled with anxiety that there was no room left in his body for anything else, and he sat in a buzzed out, dissociated state, hiding in the dorms or an unused study room. 

The few times he did feel like a true inhabitant of his body, he felt the full force of his emotions, so intense he could only shake under the weight of them. 

Today turned out to be the former kind of day, and Remus numbly allowed Peter and James to drag him down to the great hall for breakfast. James made him up a plate, and Remus choked down what he could. James and Peter fell into a forced conversation about something that happened in charms yesterday. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. 

When he got tired of mashing his food into bits, he looked around the great hall blankly and jolted when he noticed the keen stare of Lily Evans boring into him from further down the table. 

He pushed his plate away and left.

It wasn’t long before he found himself standing in front of the infirmary doors. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there.

“Good morning, my boy” Remus jumped, but didn’t turn to face the voice. 

Normally, he would be pretty shocked at being snuck up on, but the headmaster always seemed to go undetected by his superhuman senses. 

“I was just on my way to check up on Mr. Snape. Madame Pomfrey has informed me that he may wake soon.” Dumbledore’s voice was soft, as if speaking to a frightened animal. _That's what I am,_ Remus thought with a wave of self loathing, _an animal._

Dumbledore continued after a moment. “Would you like to join me?” 

Remus desperately wanted to. He also desperately would rather be anywhere else. But, after a long pause, he swallowed, and nodded his head. 

Dumbledore put a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder, and together they stepped through the doors. 

* * *

Pain, burning and white hot.

So overwhelming and _hot_ , like fire eating away the very marrow of his bones. Severus couldn’t breathe, let alone think. He felt firm but gentle hands on him, but he weakly squirmed away. Even the lightest touch was agony. 

“Mum?” He cried out. He must be dead, or dying. 

“Shh-sh. Relax, child.” He felt the soft tingle of magic wash over him. A cool sensation rushed through his veins and he shivered, recognizing the unsettling feeling of having a potion spelled directly into his system. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually the fire in his body dulled, and his tense muscles began to relax. Something cool touched his face, and he cried out at the shock of it.

“Hush,...hush. It's alright…” He recognized the voice as Madame Pomfrey’s. He tried to crack open his eyes, but he felt a cool hand on his forehead, heard a whispered spell, and quickly fell into darkness.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke again later. He laid there, eyes closed: He could sense some light from behind his closed eyelids, and hear someone shuffling around nearby. He felt awful, but it was an improvement from the blinding pain of before. Most of the pain radiated from his right shoulder, which he was unable to move. He was terribly thirsty. 

He tried to sit up, unsuccessfully, and couldn’t stop himself from letting out a pained groan. Pomfrey soon materialized at his bedside.

“Try not to move too much, let me help you.” She slipped an arm under his shoulders and propped him up a bit as she held a glass of water to his lips, and he was grateful. He drank deeply, but before his thirst was fully sated, she took the glass away and settled him back on the pillows, completely ignoring his glare. 

“Now, none of that. You need to take it slowly, I dont want you getting sick.”

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. The cool water was settling uncomfortably in his stomach. Despite that, his mouth still felt dry. He worked his jaw a few times before finally getting his voice to work. 

“What happened?”

The mediwitch didn't look up from where she was measuring out potions at this bedside table, but she did pause, just for a moment. 

“What do you remember, Severus?” she asked casually, as if she was doing nothing more than chatting about the weather.

He closed his eyes, feeling foolish.

He remembered everything. He wasn't even sure why he asked. Perhaps he was hoping it was some distasteful prank, or that he was having stress hallucinations. 

The tunnel under the willow. Lupin’s screams, the monster. 

He had been bitten.

He remembered pain, and seeing James Potter’s face. The other boy was yelling something, but he couldn't make out the words. Behind Potter's shoulder he could see Black, with a look of horror plastered over his face. 

Sirius fucking Black.

“That bastard…” Severus ground out through his clenched teeth. He didn't realize how much he had tensed up, and pain shot through his shoulder as his damaged muscles protested the tightness. His good hand gripped the sheets under him so hard he thought his nails would rip right through. “...fuck!!!” He said furiously, in both pain and anger. 

Madame Pomfrey sighed sadly.

“Take these, child, before you get too worked up and undo all my healing.” He tensely drank the potions she gave him, hating that he was too weak and shaky to sit up or hold them without help.

She settled him down on the bed once again, eyes shut his eyes. He dimly noted that he didn't hear her move away from his bedside, before the potions quickly worked their magic and he fell into quiet unconsciousness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read!, I’m not sure when the next update will be, as life is crazy and sometimes my brain no work good. But I’m pretty active on [Tumblr](https://mouseinthecastle.tumblr.com/) so you can always catch me there! 
> 
> As I said before, I’m very new to writing, so I would really appreciate any comments, advice, and suggestions (but please be nice to me omg).
> 
> Thanks again! ~<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus quite literally runs into someone he wasn’t expecting.

The infirmary was well lit by a row of large, arched windows along the farthest wall.

Hearing their arrival, Madam Pomfrey came in from the open doorway of her attached office. 

Remus suddenly felt the need to make himself very small. He would’ve stopped walking, or turned to run from the room altogether if it hadn’t been for the steady pressure of Dumbledore’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Hello,” Madam Pomfrey offered a tight nod towards the headmaster as a greeting. “Mr. Lupin, is there something wrong?” Her voice still held it’s usual tone, warm but businesslike, but her eyes narrowed when they flicked over to the headmaster. 

Either oblivious or unbothered, Dumbledore answered for him, finally lifting his hand from Remus’ shoulder with a smile. 

“I ran into Mr. Lupin here just outside. It seems we were both of a mind to come check how Mr. Snape was faring.” 

Madam Pomfrey’s face was neutral, but her shoulders were tense. Remus dropped his gaze down to examine the tiling along the floor. 

“His fever broke early this morning, and he woke for a little while. It looks like he'll pull through“-Remus let out a choked noise, a strangled breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding-“That is, as long as he continues to rest and heal properly.” She spared a pitying glance for Remus, who didn’t notice because he was suddenly worried his knees would give out with the strength of the feelings washing over him. 

“However, as I said, he needs his rest. No visitors,” She said firmly. 

“That is wonderful news, such a relief,” Dumbledore said brightly. 

Remus nodded, but his mind was short-circuiting. He was so happy that he hadn’t killed Snape that he thought he might puke, but on the other hand that meant that he’d turned the other boy into a werewolf like him, and he didn’t even know how to begin processing that new aspect of his reality. He realized that he wasn’t even very disappointed about not being able to see Snape. He knew he would have to eventually, but the idea of facing the other boy was terrifying. Just hearing that he would live was enough for him for today. 

After inquiring again if Remus needed anything, the mediwitch dismissed him. Before he had fully closed the door behind him, he overheard an exchange between the two adults:

“Headmaster, a word if you please?” Madam Pomfrey said in a dangerous tone.

“Of course, my dear,” Dumbledore replied amiably. 

———

After leaving the infirmary, Remus thought of what to do next. It was still morning, but he was already exhausted. He considered going back to his dorm, but didn’t want to risk running into anyone, especially not his roommates. His head felt marginally clearer than it had in days, and he wanted to use this time to think. So Remus set his feet on a course to one of the secluded storage rooms that he’d been hiding out in lately.

He walked for a few minutes. It was a nice sunny day, and a hogsmeade weekend at that. Many students were in town, or outside enjoying the nice weather, and the hallways were mostly deserted. 

However, when he had almost reached his hiding spot, he turned a corner and nearly ran directly into someone. It wasn't one of the people who he was specifically avoiding, but it was definitely someone he was not happy to see.

Green eyes widened in surprise for a moment and a hand automatically shot up to smooth a bit of sleek red hair that had been jostled out of place when the girl jumped back to avoid a collision. 

“Oh, sorry, I-” Lily paused a moment when he realized who she had nearly run down, but recovered quickly, standing a bit straighter. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

“It’s alright, no harm done,” Remus mumbled, and moved to make a quick escape. But Lily was faster. 

“I was just on my way to visit Sev,” she said, stepping to the side and cutting off his escape route. 

Not thinking, Remus blurted out, “Madam Pomfrey said he isn’t allowed any visitors for now.” He saw a suspicious light spark in Lily’s green eyes and realized that he probably shouldn’t have mentioned it. He tried to move around the girl but she shifted into his path once again.

“You went to visit him?” She asked. Her innocent and curious tone contrasted the predatory look in her eyes. 

“I was just up there and heard Madame Pomfrey and the headmaster talking,” Remus said after a pause that was just a bit too long. 

Lily’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Remus, Do you happen to know what happened, exactly? I just  _ know _ those friends of yours were involved somehow, they’ve been avoiding me like the plague. Madam Pomfrey hasn’t let me in to see Sev all week, and I’m worried he’s really hurt this time.”

“I've been sick the past few days,...” Despite usually being the best liar out of all the marauders, Remus was off his game, and Lily saw right through his half-truth.

“Fine, don't tell me then,” She snapped. “But just know that if Potter and Black are going to keep up with these idiotic pranks, you can tell them that they better keep hiding until we graduate. At first it was just childish and annoying, but now it's going too far.” 

She exhaled sharply out of her nose. “Don’t you get tired of covering for them?” 

Remus didn’t want to think about this anymore, and was ready to leave. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.” He began to awkwardly maneuver around her once more. She didn’t stop him this time, but she also didn’t move out of his way, and he lowered his eyes to his own feet to avoid catching her glare. 

Remus spent the rest of the day wedged between tall stacks of dusty old desks in a storage room near the astronomy tower staircase.

After a long while of sitting and thinking about nothing, he pulled out some homework that had been piling up, and attempted to lose himself in reading transfiguration theory and memorizing charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is moving a bit slowly, BUT... at least its moving ^u^, sorry for those who wanted Remus to meet Snape soon, he's recovering and needs his sleep ^-^; (But they’ll some face to face eventually!)
> 
> As always, comments and advice are greatly appreciated, but please be nice!!


End file.
